Permis d'aimer
by ticoeur
Summary: Un résumé ? Euh... là, j'hésite... il peut pas y'en avoir pour ça...
1. Chapter 1

Le truc vraiment débile, et bien moi, j'ai réussi à l'écrire ! Le pire, c'est que sur le coup, j'étais vraiment fière de moi !  
Comme quoi...

Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire ce fabuleux écrit !  
Et évitez les tomates, ou alors, envoyer moi des plans, je les mettrais dans mon jardin... Et si vous avez des courgettes, n'hésitez pas, j'ai oublié d'en acheter...

Bon, je vais quand même vous la présenter, on ne sait jamais, y'en a peut-être qui ne la trouveront pas trop nulle.

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Son auteur ?** Ticoeur, c'est à dire moi. (Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en vanter^^)

**Son titre ?** Permis d'aimer.

**Son genre ?** Bizarre...

**Son rating ?** Pour tout public ! Je crois que c'est "K", non ?

**Son résumé**? Alors là, c'est irrésumable ! Si si, ça ce dit...

Et même si ça se dit pas, j'invente le mot. Je ne suis plus à ça près...

Voilà, bonne lecture et ne me maudissez pas trop...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Permis d'aimer...**

**Démarrage...  
**John sortit de sa chambre, comme tous les matins. La tête un peu en vrac, il parcourut lentement les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que si il continuait de traîner comme ça, il serait en retard...

**Dépassement...  
**Il croisa des gens dans le couloir. Normal, ils étaient tous là pour travailler. Et il salua vaguement les personnes qu'il dépassa...

**Ralentissement...  
**Il arrivait presque en vu de la cantine, quand il entendit son nom. Il avait reconnu la voix, alors avec un petit sourire, il ralentit le pas...

**Créneaux...  
**Il se mit sur le côté, afin de ne gêner personne. Surtout que pour la plupart, il venait tout juste de leur passer devant...

**Stop...  
**Il s'arrêta enfin et attendit que son ami le rejoigne. Ils allaient passer la journée ensemble, et franchement, comment mieux la commencer qu'en prenant un bon petit déjeuner ?

**Céder le passage...  
**Ils marchaient côte à côte, mais ils furent interpellés sur le chemin par d'autres personnes, qui avaient apparemment beaucoup de mal à se déplacer. Normal, quand on voyait ce qu'ils traînaient...

Mais ça amena un sourire sur le visage de son ami. Celui-ci était ravi, ce qu'il avait commandé venait d'arriver...

**Voie d'accélération...  
**Mais John dû malgré tout le faire redescendre sur Terre et leva le bras légèrement, lui faisant voir sa montre. Un couinement effaré lui amena un autre sourire aux lèvres. Du coup, ils repartirent de plus belle...

**Sens unique... sens interdit...  
**Ils petit-déjeunèrent à la hâte, et en se levant, ils se bousculèrent un peu. Leurs yeux se fixèrent et ne se lâchèrent pas pendant ce qu'il leur sembla une éternité...

**Rond point...  
**John toussota un peu, faisant réagir son vis-à-vis. Et, les joues un peu rouge, ils prirent leur plateau, contournèrent la table et sortirent de la cantine, un peu chamboulés...

**Déviation...  
**Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle d'armes, quand John entendit dans son oreillette que le planning avait été modifié. La mission était annulée. Du coup, ils avaient quartiers libre !

**Demi-tour...  
**Rodney était ravi, il allait pouvoir examiner son nouveau joujou tout juste débarqué ! Un petit signe de tête encouragea John à le suivre, ce que celui-ci avait finalement très envie de faire. Après tout, il n'était plus aussi pressé, n'est-ce pas ?

**Stationnement payant...  
**Mais quand ils entrèrent dans le labo, ils se firent littéralement agressés. Un scientifique assez virulent leur demanda, ou plutôt les supplia de leur donner le croissant que Rodney tenait dans la main. John eut du mal à cacher son sourire, alors que son ami faisait une grimace assez comique, en voyant son en-cas disparaitre...

**Feu rouge...  
**John resta avec lui dans le labo, appréciant de passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie, même si ça leur arrivait très souvent. Il regarda les mains bouger dans tous les sens, se demandant ce que ça ferait si elles étaient sur lui...

**Arrêt...  
**Sa respiration s'arrêta quelques instants, et il se redressa sensiblement. Le scientifique le regardait plutôt étrangement...

**Feu vert...  
**Un sourire orna leurs bouches et sans se concerter, ils sortirent tous les deux du labo, empruntant un couloir.

Mais pas n'importe lequel...

**Garage...  
**Une main passa devant le système d'ouverture, ils franchirent tous les deux le pas de la porte. Celle-ci se referma, et...

... Ils eurent leur permis d'aimer...

**oOoOo**

Fin...

**oOoOo**

Je sais, c'est une histoire un peu (beaucoup, je vous l'accorde^^) débile, mais ça me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'ai discuté avec ma patronne sur le fait que les mecs (pas d'injures envers l'auteuse, elle en a 3 à la maison, elle sait ce que c'est !) ne savaient plus respecter le code de la route une fois qu'ils avaient le permis de conduire...

Ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec ce "truc" écrit juste au dessus, mais ça a été l'élément déclencheur...

Maintenant, dites moi donc ce que vous pensez de cette "chose"...  
J'arrive pas à l'appeler autrement...

_Et quoi qu'il arrive, merci de me lire..._


	2. RAR's

C'est une note sur laquelle j'écrirais mes remerciements aux lecteurs qui ne sont pas enregistrés.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Merci **Haty74 **! Dommage que tu ne sois pas enregistrée, tu aurais reçu mes remerciements plus vite ! En tout cas, je suis contente de t'avoir amené un sourire, je ne le pensais vraiment pas en publiant cette fic^^

Et pourtant, je n'ai pas eu un seul commentaire désobligeant ! C'est dingue !  
Mais je serais bien bête de m'en plaindre, alors je vais arrêter mon délire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lu ma fic, et surtout, de m'avoir laissé une review. C'est le genre d'attention que j'adore !  
J'espère que tu as fait un superbe voyage avec nos deux amoureux, mais que tu ne les as pas trop dérangé, au moins ! lol !

A bientôt pour d'autres écrits ?  
Tout dépend de ce que tu aimes, j'en ai plein sur ce site !

Allez, moi, je te souhaite une bonne nuit, parce que vu l'heure (00h07), c'est ce que je vais faire !  
Bisous et câlins,  
Ticoeur.

**oOoOoOoOo**


End file.
